


That Color So Lush

by MoanDiary



Series: Together Alone [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oops! All Performative Lesbianism for the Male Gaze, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoanDiary/pseuds/MoanDiary
Summary: “Maze, you know Lucifer’s birthday is coming up…” She begins. Maze snorts skeptically but watches her, chewing and waiting for her to continue. “And I thought, well, maybe we could do something for him...together.”“Like what?”Chloe wags her index finger from herself to Maze and back, raising her eyebrows pointedly. “You know. Us.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Thumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481860) by [MoanDiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoanDiary/pseuds/MoanDiary). 

_ On the definitive list Lucifer gives Chloe enumerating his sexual fantasies about her, #11 and #12 read, respectively, “You and Maze team up to torture me” and “You and Maze (me watching).” _

* * *

It’s his birthday that does it. Or rather, his rebirthday. The day he led her to believe was his birthday soon after they met, and which she’s been celebrating as such ever since. The first “birthday” after they become a couple is rapidly approaching and Chloe cannot for the life of her think of a single thing to get him. 

His gifts to her are always extraordinarily sweet and unique and perfectly tailored to her tastes. Aided by the fact that she is nearly constitutionally incapable of buying something for herself purely for the pleasure of it, so almost everything she owns is either strictly utilitarian or a family keepsake. Lucifer, on the other hand, buys whatever he wants, whenever he wants it. He is as self-indulgent as she is self-disciplined.

So what do you get for the man who very nearly bought himself a pet shark two weeks ago?

Chloe doesn’t often get out the list he sent her the morning after they first had sex. Terrified that Trixie or Dan will stumble across it, she keeps it in the fireproof safe in her closet along with her personal firearm and passport.

In the first few weeks, they blew through most of the items that were within Chloe’s relatively vanilla wheelhouse. There are a couple related line items, however, that Chloe isn’t exactly averse to, and which don’t involve doing things explicitly frowned upon by the LAPD code of conduct. She just hasn’t mustered the courage to put them into motion. But maybe this is the birthday gift that Lucifer deserves.

Chloe had experimented a fair bit in her younger years. During her brief time as a teen heartthrob, most of the men who approached her were either skeezy or predatory, or both. Other young actresses had known what she was dealing with and didn’t seem to want something from her the way the men did. So she had a couple flings, none serious. But after her father died that kind of harmless fun didn’t feel right somehow, and in her mind, sex became firmly entrenched as something that walked hand-in-hand with serious relationships only.

That’s not to say she doesn’t have eyes, though. Mazikeen is terrifying and frustrating and unpredictable, but she’s also smoking hot. And it’s impossible to live with her and not develop a deep understanding of the fact that she’s amazing in bed and down for pretty much anything, anytime. So yeah, Chloe’s thought about it. 

Maze is eating a dinner of what appear to be pizza rolls smothered in ranch dressing when Chloe approaches her.

“Maze, you know Lucifer’s birthday is coming up…” She begins. Maze snorts skeptically but watches her, chewing and waiting for her to continue. “And I thought, well, maybe we could do something for him...together.”

“Like what?” 

Chloe wags her index finger from herself to Maze and back, raising her eyebrows pointedly. “You know. _ Us_.”

Understanding dawns over Maze’s face and she leans back in her chair, grinning, somehow proud and lascivious at the same time. 

“Decker! I didn’t think you had it in you!” She leans forward and punches Chloe in the shoulder in a way that’s probably meant to be jocular but actually really hurts. She snags another pizza roll and stuffs it in her mouth. “So, what’s the plan?"

* * *

They don’t tell Lucifer they’re coming, and it’s not actually his birthday. During their extensive brainstorming they decide it will be much better as a surprise, so he doesn’t have time to plot ways to wrest control of the proceedings from them.

Earlier in the night, Chloe texts Lucifer that Dan had to drop Trixie off with her unexpectedly and not to wait up for her. It’s late when Chloe and Maze arrive. Things at Lux are starting to wind down for a Wednesday night, and Lucifer is nowhere to be found, which is to be expected. On weekdays, he typically doesn’t spend more than a couple hours entertaining in the club before retiring upstairs. Chloe gets a fortifying drink at the bar while Maze does some business with Patrick, glancing over a heavy ledger.

Chloe is nervous, but it’s waiting-in-line-for-a-scary-rollercoaster nervous rather than oh-God-am-I-going-to-regret-this nervous. She trusts Maze and Lucifer implicitly when it comes to sex. They, quite literally in some cases, wrote the book on it. Her only major concern is that she won’t be able to keep up.

Soon Maze’s hand lands on her shoulder. She raises her eyebrows and jerks her head in the direction of the elevator. “Shall we?”

Chloe nods.

* * *

The elevator dings, rousing Lucifer from a doze. He’d drifted off while reading on the couch, book lying open on his bare chest. He sits up, peering blearily over the back of the couch to see who presumes to barge into his penthouse at this time of night and does a double-take, eyes flying open wide.

The Detective and Mazikeen are framed in the golden light of the elevator, silhouetted in what is clearly an amorous embrace.

_ His _ Detective.

_ His _ Mazikeen.

The two women are thoroughly entwined, Chloe’s leg hooked around Maze’s, Maze’s hands fisted in Chloe’s hair. Their mouths meeting and parting sensuously. One of them, he can’t for the life of him tell who, is moaning softly. Maze nips at Chloe’s bottom lip, tugging on it, and Chloe gasps. Maze is in her customary tight leather pants and a strappy black halter top. Chloe is dressed for what looks like a night out partying, in a flirty, short cocktail dress that displays her gorgeous legs to their best advantage.

He rubs his eyes in disbelief, certain—_ certain _ _ — _that this is a dream. Like one of those very graphic dreams he used to have before he and Chloe began their romantic relationship, before his recent stint in Hell. Dreams he used to wake up from frustrated and painfully hard. He pinches his arm, though, and it smarts. A sure indicator that not only is he awake, but that is indeed the Detective standing not fifteen feet away, grinding her hips against his right-hand demon’s thigh.

He doesn’t dare speak for fear that it will break some kind of spell, disrupt whatever insane fortune led to one of his most treasured fantasies playing out in front of him, seemingly unprompted.

Maze walks Chloe backwards into the room and pins her against a bookshelf, holding her wrists against the shelf above her head while her mouth trails down Chloe’s long throat. Chloe’s head is thrown back, face slack in an expression of rapture, breath coming fast and heavy. Maze’s hands slide down Chloe’s arms, pausing to cup her breasts, then continuing down her sides to her hips. She gathers the fabric of Chloe’s uncharacteristically flimsy dress in her fists, tugging it slowly upwards inch by inch, revealing...nothing. Under the dress the Detective is nude except for his bullet necklace dangling between her breasts. The dress is summarily pulled up over her head and cast aside.

Lucifer unconsciously emits a choked sound and the two women pause for a split second, maybe waiting to see if he’ll speak, before continuing. He presses a calming palm against himself where he’s straining against his pajama bottoms, determined to see this entire show play out before he wanks himself into oblivion. 

Chloe steps away from the bookshelf and takes Maze’s hand, drawing her across the room and up the stairs into the bedroom. As they pass, Chloe makes brief but direct eye contact with him. Her eyes are dark with lust, glittering with heat, and he feels an answering fire blaze in him at her clear invitation.

He gets to his feet and drifts silently a few paces behind them like a very horny ghost, settling in the armchair by the window. 

Chloe sits at the end of the bed with Maze standing before her. She unzips Maze’s leather pants and slowly works them down her thighs, mouth moving across the soft skin of her abdomen. Maze laughs lowly, a feral look in her eye that Lucifer knows well. Chloe bends to slip off Maze’s boots and pants and Maze unclasps the halter top from around her neck, letting it fall to the floor. Chloe’s hands skim up her bare legs, pausing to caress the sensitive skin behind her knees. Maze sighs, pleased, and from his vantage point behind her, Lucifer can see wetness already starting to spread down her muscular thighs. He shifts in his seat, remembering with perfect clarity how it tastes, wanting acutely to put his mouth there.

It seems Chloe has much the same idea. She guides one of Maze’s feet up to rest on the bed next to her and leans in to press a lingering open-mouthed kiss between her thighs. Her tongue extends to lick and taste and Maze groans an appreciative “Mmm, Decker,” fisting a hand in her hair and guiding her movements. Chloe echoes her moan and her hands tighten where they’re grasping Maze’s hips, fingers pressing into the soft flesh.

_ Fuck it, _ Lucifer thinks, shoving a hand beneath his waistband.

* * *

Chloe surprises her. Here Maze thought that Granny Panties Decker had doomed Lucifer to a life of boring, sappy, moon-eyed missionary while in actual fact the girl has a true adventurous streak. As they were plotting this night out, Chloe had come up with at least a third of the ideas, and Maze has to admit that some of them were pretty devious. Not to mention she gives pretty good head. Almost as if she were just waiting for the excuse…

Maze chuckles and casts a sidelong glance at Lucifer. His mouth is slightly ajar and one of the hands that a few minutes ago was clenched on the arm of his chair is now in his inside his pants, moving in time with Chloe’s head. His eyes are wide and unblinking, like he’s worried he might miss something.

Smirking, Maze pulls Chloe to her feet and kisses her own flavor off her lips, licking it off her chin. Chloe gives her a private, answering smirk and nods minutely, still working to catch her breath. Maze pushes her back onto the bed and then follows, straddling her on all fours. Chloe strokes a hand down her neck to cup her breast. She squeezes it lightly and Maze mewls, lowering herself to press her entire length against Chloe’s softness, breasts and thighs and bellies skating against each other with a soft rasp of skin. She hears Lucifer let out a trembling sigh and the faint sound of his hand rustling his silk pajamas accelerate. They pointedly ignore him. 

Maze gives her a last lingering, nipping kiss, and then turns until she’s straddling Chloe’s face, bringing Chloe’s pussy in easy reach of her mouth, as well as displayed picturesquely for Lucifer’s enjoyment. Maze growls and dives in.

Chloe tastes sweet and salty and tart and Mazikeen suddenly understands very clearly why Lucifer is so hung up on her. She decides it’ll be a damn shame if this whole thing turns out to be a one-time deal. But just in case, she’ll give her a night worth remembering.

* * *

Lucifer has been watching women have sex with each other in front of him for, well, nearly as long as sex has existed, but he’s never been so deeply invested in their enjoyment of the experience before. He scoots forward, almost to the edge of his seat, for a closer view as Chloe’s legs spread before him, her sex glistening and flushed. It’s currently one of his favorite sights, perhaps second only to her face in orgasm. He gazes at it for a hungry moment before it’s obscured by Maze’s head, licking a stripe from top to bottom.

He doesn’t have a great perspective on what exactly either of them are doing, but if the amount of writhing is anything to go by, they seem to both be doing good work. Maze gasps, breathing heavily, pulling away from Chloe for a moment to let out a deep, long moan and Lucifer hears Chloe giggle breathlessly. When Maze turns back to her, she lavishes attention on Chloe’s clit with her mouth and pushes two fingers inside her to the knuckle, pumping them in and out. Chloe’s hips undulate upwards in counterpoint to the movement, and not for the first time that night, Lucifer has to still his hand and focus in order to stave off orgasm.

Maze hums and raises her head, acknowledging Lucifer for the first time, adding a third finger and worrying Chloe’s clit in a tight circle with her thumb.

“What do you think? Can she take another?”

Lucifer tries to speak and finds at first the only sound he can make is a strangled croak. He clears his throat and tries again, groaning “_ Yes_.”

At the sound of his voice, Chloe whimpers and her hips rise off the bed, pressing into Maze’s clever hands. Maze grins, predatory, and slips her last finger into Chloe, fucking her forcefully.

Chloe’s hips move restlessly now, and further away he can see that Maze is grinding down onto her face. Lucifer’s keen sense for this sort of thing makes it clear that the two of them are racing for the finish line. He quickens the pace of his hand, desperate to meet them there.

Chloe arrives first, tensing and letting out a muffled cry, her arms tightening around Maze’s waist. Maze fucks her through it, her hand gradually slowing and easing out of her to fist in the bedsheets, the speed of her hips against Chloe’s face increasing. She lets out a familiar throaty groan, eyes closed, her mouth opening in a satisfied smile for a long moment before rolling off of Chloe to flop onto the bed.

Lucifer is only two strokes behind her, his eyes finally clamping shut as stars burst behind them, the image of his two favorite women writhing in ecstasy together now permanently seared into his retina.

Languid in the afterglow, Chloe cranes her neck to make eye contact with him and gives him an entreating look, stretching her arms out and making grabby hands at him.

Lucifer practically launches himself out of the chair in his haste to comply, quickly discarding his soiled pajamas and crawling onto the bed between them while Maze watches with a smirk, reclining with her legs crossed and he head dangling upside-down off the end of the bed.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve that, but if you tell me I can be sure to do it more,” Lucifer says, looping one arm around Chloe’s waist and stroking Maze’s thigh absently with his free hand.

Chloe kisses the tip of his nose, face creasing in a warm smile that he can feel rising on his own like a mirror. “It was just for being you. Happy rebirthday.”

“Blech,” Maze says from the end of the bed, disgusted. “Either we go for round two or you two get a room.”

“We _ have _ a room, Mazikeen, you’re in it!” Lucifer snaps, but he’s still got a smile plastered across his face and there’s no heat in it. “But I can’t say I’d be averse to another round. Preferably one where I’m more _ actively _ involved. I would dearly like to show my gratitude for this _ lovely _ gift.”

* * *

Chloe kisses him reaches down to take him in hand. He’s already well on the way to being fully hard again. A few months ago she would be astounded but now she (as well as her oftentimes very sore body) is well-acquainted with his insane refractory period.

Maze perks up when it’s clear there’s going to be more sex and quickly reorients herself so she’s laying the same way as them. Lucifer extends his free arm and wraps it around her so he has both of them in his embrace, pulling away from her kiss to lay one on Maze.

Chloe watches, fascinated. Even having never seen Lucifer kissing her from this perspective, she can tell the way he kisses Maze is completely different. They kiss like it’s a competition, or like a continuation of an argument they started long ago. Not a give and take so much as a combative volley of tongue and teeth and lips. She knows enough to know she’s witnessing two masters of an art form trying to one-up each other. 

And despite that, it looks ultimately passionless. When Lucifer draws away he smiles, pleased, but his breath is even and calm.

Chloe props herself up on one elbow and runs the other hand up his chest, admiring the twitch of muscles under his smooth, freckled skin. She continues up his neck and ends cupping his head, thumb swiping across his cheekbone. She tilts his head toward her and leans down to take his mouth in a kiss of her own. Not expert, by any means, not overly technical or involving any tongue acrobatics, but she pours her love and devotion into it. Caresses his lips with her own. Trembles and moans and lingers until her lungs are burning for breath before she breaks away. She pulls back to survey Lucifer’s glazed expression — air wheezing in and out of his lungs, lips wet and pink and parted — and smiles smugly.

Although, she realizes, looking down, it may also have something to do with the fact that Maze has his dick all the way down her throat. Chloe can’t help but watch for a long moment, impressed. She’d never really seen it in real life, and had never managed anything close to that herself, especially considering Lucifer’s substantial size. But of course Maze isn’t bothered by something as lame and human as a gag reflex. 

Lucifer puts a hand on her cheek, pulling her attention back to him. Seemingly unfazed by what’s going on between his legs, he pouts adorably. 

“Why did you stop?”

Chloe huffs out a laugh, gesturing at Maze. “I thought you might be distracted.”

“I can multitask.” He hums, kissing his way down her neck to her breasts, kneading one with his hand, thumb flicking feather-light over the nipple while laving the other with his tongue. Chloe sighs happily and cards her fingers through his hair, pressing his head closer.

“What do you want?” She breathes.

He releases her nipple with an audible pop and pulls back to look at her. “Pardon?”

“Anything you...desire, with the two of us. Or me. I’ll do it.”

“Anything I desire?” His lashes flutter and he lets out a long, steadying exhale, eyes cutting downward, brows furrowing, apparently deep in thought. Chloe gets the sense that he’s rapidly leafing through his massive internal catalog of sex acts.

Maze has pulled off of him and is now laying with her chin propped up in one hand, watching with mild impatience.

“Well, why not go with one of the classics! Feel up for 'The Maiden’s Dilemma,' Mazikeen?”

Maze grins, a tigress baring her teeth. “Sounds fine by me.”

Chloe has a only single, apprehensive moment to wonder what she signed up for before they pounce.

* * *

Of the four rebirthday celebrations Lucifer’s had, this one is, by far, the very best.


	2. The Maiden's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people asked, and therefore they shall receive. In honor of the one-year anniversary of this fic and Bi Visibility Day, I bring you: The Maiden's Dilemma.

It’s a blur of limbs at first. Lucifer and Maze manhandling her into position with an ease and efficiency that speaks of _extensive_ practice. She lands atop Maze, staring down the demon’s now-familiar muff, with Lucifer behind her, a hot line of muscle against her back.

Between her legs, she feels the hot, dextrous swipe of Maze’s tongue once again, languorously sliding up between her lips and focusing in on her clit, swiping back and forth, serpentine, while somehow never losing contact.

“O-ohh,” Chloe whimpers, fingers digging into the bedding beneath her. She presses backwards, grinding onto Maze’s mouth and against Lucifer’s very hot, very hard erection.

“Very good, Mazikeen,” Lucifer rumbles against Chloe’s cheek, one hand sliding up her stomach to toy with her breasts. He locks his arm under her ribcage and rocks her backwards more rhythmically onto Maze’s face. The demon chuckles and grips Chloe’s hips tightly, sucking on her clit for a long moment before returning to her relentless licking. The pleasure ratchets up in her quickly, between Lucifer pinching and tugging on her nipples and Maze’s relentlessness between her legs.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna—gonna—” She tenses, her body a hair’s breadth away from orgasm—

—And abruptly Maze pulls away. Chloe pants and attempts to push backwards in search of the stimulation she needs, but Lucifer and Maze hold her tightly in place.

Chloe lets out an indignant huff as the three of them breathe heavily in the silence of the penthouse. “Come on!”

Lucifer chuckles into her hair. “Patience, my dear.”

“Do I need to beg for it? I take it that’s the Maiden’s Dilemma.”

“No,” Lucifer laughs. “This is.”

Without warning, he thrusts into her slick sex. On the verge of being too much, just like he always is at first, until she adjusts and then he’s exactly, perfectly what she wants. She falls onto her forearms, now just inches away from Maze’s very wet, very ready pussy. She considers trying to turn the tables by eating her out again, but with the force of Lucifer’s thrusts, she doubts she could keep her mouth in one place.

He aims unerringly at her g-spot, pounding against it again and again as she cries out and does her best to rock back into him given the death grip he and Maze still have on her. Chloe hears wet noises and moaning behind her, so she assumes Maze has shifted her focus to Lucifer. She imagines the demon sucking on his balls, licking at his perineum. Lucifer’s as vocal as he ever is, so it’s hard to say. Between moans, he whispers filthy praise and provocation into her ear, suggestions that strike to the heart of all her darkest fantasies. She worries fleetingly that she seems to have sold both her body and soul to the devil. For this, though? Maybe it’s worth it.

And then—like clockwork—just as she’s a breath away from coming, he pulls out.

“Please, please,” she gasps, shaking, as Lucifer plants kisses on the side of her neck and Maze nibbles on the soft skin of her inner thighs.

“It’s your turn now, Decker,” Maze laughs, snaking one arm up to grip the top of her head and pushing it down between her legs.

Chloe goes to work on Maze with gusto and messy desperation, her breathlessness necessitating she put everything at her disposal to work—lips, tongue, nose, and fingers alike. She laps at Maze’s clit, fingers pumping into her. Maze purrs like a leopard and writhes beneath her, slick and hot and insatiable.

“So which do you choose?” Lucifer murmurs in her ear as he watches her work, his hand skating up and down her side in a sensuous caress.

“What?” Chloe gasps, coming up for air. 

“Do you want me to make you come, or him?” Maze clarifies, her tongue flicking briefly against Chloe’s clit. Lucifer slides the head of his cock against her entrance enticingly.

“Uh…” Chloe’s mind whirls, imagining coming to Maze’s inhumanly talented mouth, then the bliss of her cunt spasming on Lucifer’s cock, of his clever fingers finding every place that makes her squirm. It’s an impossible choice. “Both?”

Lucifer and Maze laugh in unison. “Still tied,” Lucifer chuckles, slapping Maze affectionately on the thigh.

“Damn. Really thought I had it this time,” Maze replies.

“A wise choice, Detective,” Lucifer says warmly.

Then, suddenly, it all starts again. Lucifer thrusts back into her at the same time as Maze’s tongue flattens against her clit. Chloe buries her face back in Maze’s pussy, doing her best despite the riot of sensation between her legs. More preternaturally-strong arms and fingers than her lust-frazzled mind can make sense of tighten around her, holding her in place, helpless. She rocks her hips against both of them with what little freedom of movement she has. She was on a hair trigger already, and it doesn’t take long before she comes in a hot, violent rush, all her muscles seizing and her vision going white. She knows she must make a sound, but she barely hears it.

They fuck her through it, slowing gradually as she relaxes, aftershocks ripping through her and making her shudder. She barely registers Lucifer coming with a satisfied groan, then carrying her with him as he rolls them off of Maze. The three of them collapse onto the welcome expanse of his California king. Maze cackles to herself, fingers working rapidly between her own legs for a few moments before she arches briefly with a satisfied growl. 

“You ever squirted before, Decker?” She props herself up on one elbow and Chloe realizes she looks particularly...drenched.

“No…” Chloe breathes.

“Oh, yes,” Maze replies smugly, licking her lips. On the bed beside Chloe, Lucifer chuckles, eyes closed, one arm folded behind his head and a supremely pleased expression on his face.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” Chloe replies faintly. She thinks vaguely that she should probably go clean herself up, just as soon as her limbs decide to obey her again. That’s the last thought she registers before she dozes off, sandwiched between a demon and the devil himself.


End file.
